


Gryles 01

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en donde Nick no salió del closet todavía. ¿por que ya salió del closet no? bah, que se yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryles 01

“ _Quizá podrías escribirles ‘soy gay’ con las aceitunas, eso les haría llegar el mensaje_ ” bromeó Harry mientras revolvía la salsa que borboteaba en la olla. Nick tuvo que dejar de cortar queso sólo para dedicarle una mirada furiosa, que logró que Harry estallara en carcajadas, otra vez.

Todavía no sabía si ofenderse o no por el comportamiento de Harry, porque o bien se tomaba todo a broma, o estaba tan nervioso como él, y no podía comportarse normalmente. Conociendo a Harry, seguramente era la segunda opción.

Así que Nick se conformó con lograr asustar un poco a su amigo, y volvió otra vez la vista al queso que cortaba en delgadas rebanadas. La cena había salido un poco de sorpresa, y no había tenido tiempo de esmerarse tanto como desearía. Si no hubiese comprado otros tipos de queso, o salame para hacer una calabresa, que a su padre tanto le gustaba.

En cambio, apenas recibió el llamado de la visita sorpresa, lo único que atinó hacer fue llamar a Harry y pedirle ayuda: realmente necesitaba alguien que prepare la salsa, le explicó.

También necesitaba de alguien que le diera las fuerzas para decir lo que se había guardado tanto tiempo, pero eso no era algo que admitiría en voz alta.

Siguió cortando el queso, intentando hacer oídos sordos de las sugerencias de Harry (que sería más fácil con una tanza, y que por qué no mojar un poco el cuchillo, sino, para que no se aplaste todo) o de sus intentos de hacerlo perder la cordura.

Porque Harry era adorable, sí, con sus hoyuelos, y su amistad tan honesta, y  su cuerpo alargado que no coincidía con su rostro de bebé, pero sí que tenía la habilidad de sacarlo de sus cabales.

 _“Es decir, si no saben que eres gay con ese mantel afeminado, Nick, ya no sé qué puede hacerles entender_ ” bromeó.

 _“¿Es horrible? ¿Debería cambiarlo?”_ preguntó Nick, y cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, porque él aún no había respondido, lo volvió a encontrar con esa sonrisa estúpida de siempre, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una broma –una broma horrible, de seguro.

Ugh, odiaba cuando intentaba hacerse el gracioso.

 _“¿Qué?”_ le preguntó levantando un poco el tono de voz.  Pero Harry no se burló está vez.

 _“Nada, nada…”_ balbuceó y volvió la vista a la olla y al contenido en ella que borboteaba.

Los dos guardaron silencio un buen rato. Nick ya había terminado de cortar el queso y tenía la mirada fija en el mantel, que sí, era  rojo, pero eso no significa que fuera afeminado, ¿no?

El sonido de la perilla al cerrarse gano su atención. La salsa estaba lista y todavía salía de la olla un vapor con un aroma riquísimo, y aunque estaba un poco ansioso y nervioso, saber que al menos algo de todo lo que pasaría esa noche saldría bien, perfecto, lo tranquilizaba.

Todo lo que Harry cocinaba salía bien, y ya había hecho las masas, y la salsa, y aunque el ingreso de Nick a la cocina debería estar prohibido, estaba seguro, segurísimo, de que no había forma posible en que corte el queso para arruinar lo que Harry había hecho. Es que, la cocina de Harry era perfecta, en serio. Todo lo que hacía, honestamente.

Harry se enjuagó las manos y después de secárselas en el repasador se paró al lado de Nick, apoyando como él, el trasero en la mesada.

 _“¿Debería cambiarlo?”_ preguntó Nick, sin quitar la vista del mantel.

“ _Dios…”_ balbuceó Harry y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, _“El mantel es genial, todo es genial, ¿si?_ _Saldrá todo bien te lo prometo.”_

Nick tragó saliva, y asintió. Le dio un suave cabezazo a Harry, en el hombro, a modo de agradecimiento.

 _“¿Deberíamos armar las pizzas? Ya terminaste la salsa_ ” dijo, y  se giró sobre el mesón, para ponerse a trabajar, pero Harry lo detuvo, esta vez tomándolo firmemente por el brazo.

 _“Calma, Nick_ ” dijo, y casi que habló rápido de lo exasperado que estaba. Los ojitos de borrego de Nick le devolvían la mirada de un modo en que jamás lo habían hecho, porque esta vez _realmente_ estaba nervioso, y tenía un poco de miedo.

 _Él. Nick. Nick Grimshaw,_ pensó Harry _, tenía miedo, y era realmente estúpido al tenerlo, porque, en serio, ¿Cómo podía salir mal? Si todo lo que él hacía siempre era perfecto._

 _Hasta ahora_ , se dijo, _sus ojos brillaban pero estaban lejos de llorar, y estaba despeinado pero no parecía desprolijo, y no estaba tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos. La distancia exacta, perfecta, para que le bastara a Harry encorvarse para robarle un beso._

 _“¿Qué estás haciendo?”_ murmuró Nick, y después de parpadear ya no miró sus ojos sino sus labios. Fue sólo un segundo porque en seguida cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de presenciar un accidente.

Un accidente de la putísima madre.

Mierda.

Los labios de Harry sabían muy ricos, todavía estaban un poco más que tibios, por la última vez que había probado la salsa. La salsa iba a saber cómo los dioses, si sabía un tercio de lo rico que sabían los labios de Harry.

El beso duró poco, poquísimo. En seguida, Harry se alejaba lentamente, con los ojos aún cerrados, comprobó Nick al mirarlo.

 _“¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?”_ preguntó. Manera de arruinar el momento, Grimshaw.

Harry tragó saliva y cuando abrió los ojos su mirada estaba concentrada en el suelo, y en el mesón, y debía tener algo en los bolsillos porque llevó sus manos ahí y se movían inquietas.

 _“Lo siento_ ” murmuró, con la voz más grave que de costumbre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si se estuviera maldiciendo por dentro, _“Agh, lo siento tanto.”_

A Nick el corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho: si esa era la estrategia de Harry para calmarlo, no estaba funcionando. Además, su cabeza era un torbellino en ese momento: lo único que podía pensar era Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis y a veces Louis y luego Louis y Harry, que debía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

 _“Lo entenderé si debes irte_ ” dijo al ver que Harry ni le devolvía la mirada ni se movía de su lugar.

Entonces, finalmente, volvió a mirarlo, y sus ojos verdes estaban más bonitos que de costumbre, pensó Nick.

 _“¿Qué? No”_ respondió. Voz temblorosa, manos sudadas, mirada torpe y errática, pero también decidida. _“No puedo irme, me necesitas aquí… Lo siento tanto es que… Te veías tan tierno, preocupado…”_ confesó, y ahora mejillas rojas, manos inquietas, mirada evasiva.

 _“Creo que deberías ir con Louis_ ” dijo Nick, sorprendido de que la lengua no se le atorara en la boca después de tamaña mentira. Harry no debía irse a ningún lado, debía quedarse con él a darle fuerza y otro beso si fuera posible, por favor.

 _“¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?”_   Estaba tan nervioso, “ _le dije que estaría aquí, le dije que volvería tarde.”_

“ _Apuesto a que no le dijiste que me besarías_ ” dijo Nick, ¿en serio? Debería callarse la boca de una vez, pero no podía. Las palabras le ganaban de antemano, salían crudas y llanas y francas, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

“ _Fue solo un beso, Nick, sólo un beso  de buena suerte”_ dijo Harry, y hasta él se sorprendía de las estupideces que decía, “ _Beso a los chicos también en los labios a veces, antes de un recital, he besado a Liam, por dios. Sólo fue un beso de buena suerte”_ afirmó, pero en realidad era una pregunta.

Y Nick respondió brutalmente, como siempre.

 _“Dijiste que me veía tierno”_ le dijo y luego se rio, porque Harry se tapaba el rostro para cubrirse las mejillas rojas como tomates. Rojas como la salsa en la olla.

 _“¿Puedes ser un buen amigo y…? ¿Dejarlo pasar?”_ pidió Harry sin descubrirse el rostro. Nick asintió, aunque Harry no podía verlo. Era un tanto injusto, porque, puta madre, sí que habría gente escuchando su programa si pudiera decir lo que acababa de pasar; pero Nick era mejor persona de lo que decía ser, y no arruinaría las cosas para Harry de ese modo.

 _“No se lo diré a nadie, pero voy a molestarte hasta el hartazgo al respecto”_ dijo, y Harry se quitó las manos de la cara sólo para mirarlo con desaprobación. _“¿Quién lo diría?”_ continuó Nick, “ _Harry Styles, la sensación del pop, enamorado de su mejor amigo.”_

 _“Su anciano mejor amigo”_ le dijo Harry un poco enfadado, pero Nick sólo estalló en carcajadas, otra vez. Tenía una risa tintineante, bastante molesta –pero tierna.

 _“¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorado?”_ bromeó. Harry se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, indignado porque otra vez, como siempre, no podía ganarle una pelea a Nick. Lo sacaba de quicio.

“ _Cállate_ ” le pidió, frustrado. Después de eso hubo un poco de silencio, apenas interrumpido por la sonrisita ruidosa de Nick.  “ _Realmente debería irme_ ” dijo Harry, y Nick asintió.

_“Yo puedo terminar de armar las pizzas.”_

Mientras caminaban a la puerta Harry seguía hablando, mirando al suelo, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, que sus padres ya sabían de todas formas –todos lo saben Nick- que sólo sería un brevísimo momento incómodo y luego la noche continuaría normalmente.

 _“Puedes manejarlo_ ” le dijo mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta y buscaba las llaves del auto en el bolsillo. Ahí parado en la puerta sentía el frío helado del invierno carcomiéndole las vértebras.

 _“Lo sé, gracias_ ” dijo Nick refregándose los brazos encima del pulóver para darse calor.

 _“En fin, nos vemos_ ” Harry se encorvó lo suficiente para darle un beso, y _le dio un beso_ , de lleno, en la boca. Nick que no había tenido ni tiempo de cerrar los ojos vio los párpados de Harry despegarse de par en par, de golpe, cuando tomó consciencia de lo que hacía, un instante antes de que sus labios se separaran de golpe. _“¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?”_ exclamó Harry, otra vez con las mejillas  rojas y los gestos nerviosos. Parecía un gatito que se estaba ahogando, con los ojos así de abiertos, de par en par.

Nick reía a carcajadas, y ya ni se las ingenió para decirle adiós mientras lo veía irse balbuceando improperios hasta su auto. Después de cerrar la puerta, con la risa aun temblándole en los labios, pensó en que quizá la noche sería más fácil ahora, con recuerdos de un Harry nervioso haciéndolo reír cuando estuviera demasiado preocupado, y con el sabor tibio de su boca latiéndole en los labios, dándole una seguridad que realmente no sabía que tenía.

Estaba mal. Mal que lo hubiese disfrutado tanto, y peor que no volvería a pasar. Porque conocía a Harry, y él no era así. Eso había sido un desliz –a dios gracias por los desvaríos del destino- pero Harry tenía a Louis, _amaba_  a Louis, no arruinaría eso por nada del mundo. Y estaba bien, eso creía Nick. Merecía ser feliz, y él no iba a entrometerse –aunque realmente estaba mal que esos besos hayan sido los únicos. Todavía le quedaba por conocer su lengua y, bueno, lo demás.

No podía culparlo, porque tenían una química excelente. Nick podría jurar que si Harry estuviera soltero ya habría conocido sus sábanas, y su aliento por la mañana; podía jurarlo porque cada cosa que Nick decía a Harry le encantaba, lo hacía, obediente. Estaba fascinado por él, casi tanto como Nick estaba fascinado por Harry.

Era lógico que en algún momento esa química se volvería un tanto confusa. Harry tenía derecho a ese pequeño desliz.

Su teléfono sonó y Nick se secó el queso de las manos con el repasador antes de fijarse de leer el mensaje. Sabía que era de Harry aún antes de leer el remitente.

 **“no pienso visitarte por un mes por lo menos”** le advertía en el texto.

 **“te doy una semana** ” respondió Nick, “ **más de eso y le cuento a todo el mundo”**

 **“ok ok. nos vemos el sábado.** ” Y con la batalla ganada, Nick pudo guardar el teléfono tranquilamente y dedicarse a terminar la cena. Mientras preparaba las pizzas se llevaba a la boca cucharaditas de salsa, brevísimas y deliciosas, como los besos de Harry. De a ratos se sentía culpable, pero en seguida se calmaba.

Al fin de cuentas, acababa de ser besado por Harry Styles.

_Dos veces._

¿Quién podría culparlo por disfrutarlo tanto?

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco largo para un minific, pero como es la única vez en la vida que pienso escribir Gryles, más vale lo extendía un poco :P
> 
> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)


End file.
